I Just Can't Stop Joe Jonas Oneshot
by nipfreck
Summary: One night at a club, one girl, one musician, one hotel room...Things might heat up. Rated M for lemon, smut, suggestive themes etc. Joe JonasxXxOC ; for my friend, my uke, my teme...LOVE YA! xD


Hope you like it  
A Joe Jonas one-shot for my friend  
:)

* * *

_When had this started?_

Kelsey let out a gasp of surprise as he pushed her against the wall as soon as the door had shut, his lips crashing down onto her own warm ones. Her back arched forward in response, pressing her body closer to his own. Her scent was intoxicating, and the combination of that with the kiss made any thoughts he may have had, any of doubt or of reason, become clouded and unimportant.

**_XXX_**

_She was at a club in Florida that day (wait, it had only been a few hours earlier...hadn't it?) with her friend, celebrating her sixteenth birthday. They had been dancing, and he had come up to her, asking for a dance. The simple dance had led to the heated grinding, his hands roaming from her hips, him whispering her name...Then they were face to face,__ She arched her back into him, making him press her harder against her body as her hands rubbed his chest up and down, lightly teasing by moving each stroke lower and lower..._

**_XXX_**

"Kelsey..."  
His mouth had moved from hers, their eyes locked. His dark orbs of black showed her reflection in them, an expression on her face that she couldn't place. But, not one of fear, more like...longing.

Her hands came to his jacket, pulling it off quickly, revealing his tanned, muscular arms. His chest and stomach hidden by his white wife-beater, but the outline of his abs was visible. She brought her hands to his arms and gently trailed her fingers over them, making him hiss at the contact of her cool fingers on his heated skin. The combination sent a torrent of overwhelming heat moving that made them both want nothing more than to throw themselves into it.

**_XXX_**

_The first kiss he had with her as they were talking outside was different from others. Usually, the kiss was to break a girl gently, he wasn't interested, but to give them something to remember him by. The kiss with Kelsey_ _was one not of hesitation or guilt, or even just meaningless as some past ones had been. He'd never kissed a girl before simply to enjoy her; to dominate her, and comfort her perhaps, but never to indulge himself. This kiss was one not of a goodbye, as in the normal case, but a kiss that seemed to make them expect more._

_He asked her how much she had done with a guy before. He asked her if he wanted to go back to his hotel, where he was staying for the week, until he went back on tour. He didn't know what possessed him to ask, what he would do at the hotel. Before she knew it, she was in the backseat of his limo, while he was playing with her hair idily. They got out and he brought her up to his suite, but all she had time to do was close the door behind her before he had been kissing her fiercely, hand combing through her dark locks._

**_XXX_**

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall behind her roughly, pressing even closer to her. Heat shot down to her core, making desire her only thought, her only reason. She wanted him.

"Joe..."

Clothes were coming off faster now, his shirt long gone now, his pants unbuckled, but still on. He rubbed against her instinctively, gently biting down on her shoulder. A low, rough groan escaped his parted lips as one of her legs came up to hook around his waist. Lips crashed on lips again, more desperation in the joining of soft flesh. Her arms were around his neck, while he gripped her leg possessively, bringing it up more. Heated flesh met heated flesh, sending waves through both their bodies. The arousal between the two of them was practically tangible.

"I'll make sure you love everything I do to you."

Hearing his erotically commanding tone made Kelsey almost collapse on herself. He brought his head back down to let his lips brush over the hollow of her neck. Hot breath fanned out over her flesh; she buried her head into his chest, wanting more from him.

Kelsey pressed her own hips upward from the wall matching his slow, grinding movements, whispering hoarsely, "Don't you dare stop."

**_XXX_**

_He hardly knew her, but already something made him at ease with her. He felt it when she realized with whom she was dancing. She didn't do anything over the top though, like other girls in her place would have done. He was confused at her under-reaction; most girls would be begging for an autograph or just shrieking and drawing attention to themselves. But she didn't; he asked why._

_"You're a normal guy, I mean you might be famous, but you had said you hoped fame wouldn't change you guys right? So I don't want to loose this because of what you do. I--enjoy being with the real you."_

_He left it at that._

_**XXX**_

Her lips pulled away from his own, making him shout indignantly inside. But when he looked back to her face, his annoyed look vanished as the prominent emotions in her dark eyes entered his own mind. Not the emotion he thought would be there, not a look of raw lust. One of...

"Don't stop..." she begged softly, hands moving from around his neck to the belt hanging loosely from the belt loops on his pants. She slipped it out quickly, tossing it to the floor.

"Don't stop Joe..."

Wordlessly, he swept her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. He brought her over to his bed, gently laying her down onto it. His eyes traveled the curves of her body, most of which was for his viewing pleasure except for what was hidden behind her bra and bikini cut panties. He crawled onto the bed, his weight making the mattress curve in slightly, but soon his weight was evenly distributed over her body. His weight was mostly resting on the palms of his hands, but their bodies were still pressed, their separate forms fitting together as if they were a two piece puzzle.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his lips brushing over the heated skin on her neck lightly, and she stifled a soft gasp. But the sound made something more awake in Joe, something he hadn't felt before...Because he never had reached this point, turn back or just break.

His lips trailed down to her stomach, the tip of his tongue lightly skimming her stomach. A jolt of raw pleasure shot through her body, making her more and more breathless. He liked hearing her like this, watching her lose herself to this new feeling of unbridled desire. He wanted to make her scream his name, make it the only name she could remember.

Her moans and erratic breathing made his only thoughts something along the lines of "take her right now". He brought together both her wrists above her head and secured them there with his own hand. His body snaked down between her thighs; her legs were trembling from his previous actions. Lifting one of her thighs up slightly, he let his hot lips press to her calf and inner thigh, trailing up and closer to her. Every time his lips touched her now oversensitive flesh, the sensation within her would successfully build up into a throbbing liquid heat that made her abdominal muscles clench.

Watching and hearing and feeling her become more and more aroused and hot and sensitive made Joe respond as such. The erection he had been trying very hard to ignore, was throbbing in his pants. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would be painfully hard and trying to maintain any state of mind would become impossible. If it wasn't already. He didn't want her to try to fight him, what he wanted. Nothing was stopping them. This feeling burning hot as fire in his chest, in his body, his mind, burning everything else out, animalistic and raw...This was what controlled him now, judgement was gone. He straddled her waist and he went to the zipper on his pants, with the intention of yanking it down and ripping the pants off so he cold finally be with her, be inside her...

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes not denying the truth in her words. And those simple words gave Joe a moment of control.

**_XXX_**

_"--So what are the rings you guys wear mean? What are they?"_

_Joe smiled as he held his hand up, showing the silver, cross adorned ring to the audience._

_"Each of us has a purity ring, and they're rings that make sure we remember the_ _promises to ourselves and to God that we'll stay pure till marriage."_

_He looked at the ring for a moment then smiled._

_"It actually ripped apart a little bit, just on the bottom, here, but I didn't want to get a new one, because this one means so much to me."_

**_XXX_**

Joe lifted his hand off the mattress now and looked at the ring on his finger. His mind felt as if someone had poured ice water over his brain, clearing his head. Had he lost all his morals so quickly? Was he that weak? He wasn't sure, but looking down at Kelsey's body under his, he felt a pang of self-loathing.  
What would he have done had it gotten to that level?  
What would she gave done?

Kelsey sat up, realizing what her words had done. She didn't look at him, grabbing the sheet on the bed, and covering herself, her face red from...embarrassment?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." her words trailed off.

He didn't answer, his eyes still locked on that ring. He felt awful, the one girl who honestly felt something for him had almost been ravished by him mindlessly. All because of what? This was nothing like what he had felt with AJ or anything, but he wouldn't call it love. But still...

"I'm sorry for leading you on like this Kelsey. I don't know what came over me, I..." he trailed off again, not sure what he was trying to articulate. Hell, he'd settle for saying something close to reasonable, never mind articulate. He sighed and sat back on the bottom edge of the bed, no longer over her. He looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I heard once that...Well, something like 'The best things in life you had to earn and wait for.' He turned my purity ring so the cross was facing up.  
"I know this sounds incredibly lame and fake but I don't know what I feel right now. I know something drew me to you at the club, something made me want to be near you, to feel your skin under mine, to--"

Okay, he was getting offtrack.

"I don't want to do anything I regret so early on, Kelsey. I--" he faltered; he wasn't sure what he was aiming for here. But she nodded.

"Joe do you think I ever imagined myself here with you? Already this is one of the most amazing experiences I've had. I don't want to ruin it by not thinking it through either."

"Exactly." he slid himself over next to where Kelsey was sitting. He started stroking her cheek softly.

"I really do feel something more than I did with any other girls. You are reasonable enough to...stay yourself with me, you don't go into some kind of 'fangirl mode'."

Kelsey laughed softly, which in turn made Joe smile. It was contagious.

"I want to be able to get to know you more, I don't want you to leave. Who knows what can happen, I mean I know it won't be easy because I have to go on tour...I don't want to now, but I can't abandon my brothers."

"Joe, I know how hard you need to work, how much you travel to do what you love, and I don't want to take that away from you. I couldn't even think about something like that." Kelsey whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to kiss the top of her head, letting his lips rest there.

"But Kelsey?"

"Mhm?" she sounded tired now, but not as if she wanted him to stop talking.

"Will you wait for me? Please, I know this damn tour is gonna be for a few months, but I don't want to forget you, not after...Not after this."

Kelsey lifted her head up and looked into Joe's face, the slight anxiety of waiting for an answer showing on his only slightly flustered face.

"Joe...I'd wait forever for you."

* * *

I'm not sure how good it was, but I hope it wasn't too crappy /  
Please just leave a short review (come on it only takes like 10 seconds) telling me if you liked it or not. Please? :)  
K'ay thanks


End file.
